Do you trust me?
by TheRealQueenB
Summary: Mikey was pretty sure he knew everything there was to know about his brothers' preferences in the bedroom. Still his brothers always seemed to find a way to surprise him. Also posted on my AO3


Mikey was pretty sure he knew everything there was to know about his brothers' preferences in the bedroom. They've been doing the deed for almost a year now, after all.

Leonardo, for example, enjoyed being in control.

(One of his more secret kinks was being "pretend-raped", but he only allowed Raph to do that, which was lame. Mikey only found that one out when he spied on them.)

He also enjoyed teasing. He'd kiss your whole body, avoiding the crotch area in favor leaving hickeys all over the current brother's skin. He loved to hear them begging as he'd agonizingly slow lick on the twitching skin of the cock in front of him.

His hazel gaze was fixed on your face the whole time, watching you jerk and whimper and lose yourself in pleasure.

Mikey knew, when he shares a bed with Leo, he shouldn't hold back with noises. He would always be extra vocal to encourage his oldest brother, submitting easily to the erotic touch.

Donatello enjoyed being dominated.

Whenever Raph or Leo were on top of him he would automatically fall into his submissive role, letting out soft churrs that got their older brothers' gears going.

He loved when they played with his tail, the sweet touches and the tight squeezes, when they gently pulled on it to arouse him further.

He also enjoyed exploring. His hands were all over you, finding all your erogenous zones and caressing them with sure movements, all the while encouraging you with dirty words.

And oh, Donatello had such a dirty mouth. He was painting pictures with his words, and Mikey imagined getting off of the images alone.

One thing he really didn't like was being tied up, as it hindered his hands from traveling, and being gagged.

Mikey enjoyed being with Donnie, as it was one of the rare occasions he could be the one topping.

Raphael, of course, liked it rough.

Like Leo, he enjoyed being in control. To have his brothers, even Leo, submit to him gave him a mighty ego boost.

He would never hurt any of them, but he immensely enjoyed giving into his rough nature and once he was sure you were properly prepared he'd give you the time of your life.

Blowjobs were one of his favorite things. (He claimed especially Mike's, because that was the only time he'd keep his mouth shut, but Mikey knew he excelled at giving head, thank you very much.)

One of the more secret preferences was that liked being pampered, hence the love for blowjobs. He'd have you ride him, while totally staying in control. His dirty talk rivaled Raph's, though it was hard to concentrate on anything else once he started pounding into you.

Mikey's lips were always raw after a roll in the hay with Raphael, partly because of the hard kissing, but mostly because he bit his own lips constantly to not get too loud. Mikey also liked to put up a bit of a fight before he'd let Raph dominate him. He never minded bottoming, but Raphie really enjoyed earning his prize.

So, Mikey was positive he knew everything. Still his brothers always seemed to find a way to surprise him...

"You want to tie me up?" Mikey asked, sitting cross-legged on Leo's neatly made bed.

The blue-banded turtle gave a sideways smile from his place next to Mikey, shrugging and fiddling with the ropes in his lap.

"Well... yes. It's japanese erotic art. Shibari." Leo seemed a tiny bit embarrassed, and Mikey couldn't help but smile at that. "It's alright if you don't-"

"No, no. Let's try. What do I have to do?" Leonardo let out a soft breath of relief, excitement lightening his eyes.

"Nothing, really. Just hold still and let me do this... um..." Leo licked his lips, catching Mikey's gaze. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." The youngster grinned at the silly question, making Leo smile again in a way that curled his tail in anticipation.

Mikey watched his eldest brother reach out and closed his eyes when he felt his mask being turned, effectively blinding him. Leo's breath washed over his face before their lips touched in a gentle kiss that left Mikey's heart beat faster.

Leo cupped the side of his face, nuzzling the other side and leaving butterfly kisses on the freckled skin.

"I'm going to gag you too. If you want to stop, hum the Morse code for SOS, okay?"

"Okay." Mikey agreed, trying to get his own breath under control while he heard Leo shuffle around until a ball gag was put in his mouth and fastened.

"Is this alright?" Trying not to laugh at Leo's nervousness, Mikey nodded after working his jaw a little. He trusted his big brother with his life, he wasn't too worried to let him take complete control.

Not seeing anything, and not being able to moan the way he used to, enhanced Michelangelo's other senses. He felt Leo's warm hands on his arms, where goosebumps already formed in anticipation.

The hands guided his arms behind his back, while lips pressed gently against his shoulder. The rope Leo had been holding before was softer than expected as it slid over his skin, until it came to wrap around his wrists.

Slowly they were tied together, tight enough to restrict any movement, but not enough to hurt. The ropes crossed over his shell and came over his shoulder in a slight caress, before also tightening as Leo crossed them again over his plastron.

The different ends were wrapped around his biceps, his whole arm, sometimes tightening more when Leo added another knot. A slight pull on the rope over his plastron and Mikey shifted so he was kneeling on the bed now.

So far he really enjoyed being handled like this. Leo's gentle hands on his skin felt great, and the ropes made him feel helplessly restricted. He had no idea what he looked like, but by the way Leo's breathing pattern had picked up it had the desired effect.

Leonardo hugged him, fingertips ghosting over his shell, tracing the scutes until he reached the bottom of it. His hands cupped Mikey's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze that elicited a gasp from his younger brother. A soft pull of his tail made Mikey churr and tense when the rope touched it.

The leader paused, waiting to see if Mikey had any objections. When there was none, he wrapped the sea-green tail gently, lifting it up in the process before knotting it to the other rope on the shell.

It felt weird, the rope was soft enough not to rub too hard on his sensitive tail. He experimentally tried to move it. No avail. A shudder of pleasure ran through him at the exposed feeling.

Leo churred as he ran his hand over the bulge in Mike's lower plastron, rubbing it in slow movement. Mikey shook from the pleasure, trying to thrust into the touch.

"Drop down..." Leo's husky voice sent another shiver down his spine as he complied. Immediately Leo's hand engulfed it, giving it a few tugs before the rope also came around it, fastening it against his plastron. Mikey gave a soft whine at the restricted feeling on his penis that bordered on uncomfortable.

Pressure on his shell made Mikey lean forward, heart thumping. His cock would be squished by his own weight! Still, he trusted Leo... and wasn't disappointed. His front hit strategically placed pillows, so his crotch wasn't touching the mattress.

A dry finger brushed over his exposed entrance, making it twitch and eliciting another churr, before the hands massaged the round sea-green globes.

Mikey let out soft moans at the caress, not daring to be louder and destroy the atmosphere.

Those wonderful hands moved to the inner thighs, spreading them while he stroked to the knees, bending them. Mikey felt the bed dip a little as Leo moved in between his legs, keeping them spread as a rope was tightened around his legs.

The knees were bound to his upper body now, his feet pressing against his upper thighs.

Aside from his fingers and toes, Mikey was completely immobile and exposed. Leo had barely touched him, and yet the younger turtle was surprised at how worked up he was. Leo was breathing hard, telling of his own arousal.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now..." Leo husked, letting his hands wander over the ropes and Mike's skin. Mikey let out encouraging moans when the hand neared his ass again, Leo's churr making his heart jump.

"I want to fuck you so bad..." Michelangelo let out a high-pitched whine, trying to get his message across. "... and you know what?" There was the tell-tale sound of the lube opening and closing and then a wet finger was on his entrance, spreading and massaging. Teasing.

Mikey tried to move back to impale himself, but it was impossible with how he was tied up.

His cry when Leo's finger suddenly impaled him was muffled, along with the following moans as the older turtle fucked him rapidly with his finger.

"I will fuck you..." A second finger was added, scissoring to prepare him. Mikey was a moaning mess, thoroughly enjoying this.

The fingers were pulled out and the lube sounded again, and suddenly the hard hot flesh of Leo's length was touching his entrance. He didn't push in yet. Instead, he leaned over Mikey's shell to nuzzled the back of his neck, pressing a kiss to it.

"Because you're mine." And with that he pushed in all the way at once, groaning deeply at the tight feeling of Mikey's hot walls around him, muscles fluttering.

"Ngggghh..." Mikey wanted to shout from the pleasure, panting hard as best as he could with the gag. The drool he could feel dripping down his chin was a little embarrassing, but he was too deep to care.

Leo churred deeply, hands on the ropes as he pulled Mikey closer with each thrust. He adjusted his angle, grinning when his brother tightened when he hit that sweet spot inside of him.

The rope around his cock was moving ever so slightly, the butterfly touches bringing Mikey quickly closer and closer to the edge.

"Come, Mikey. Come for me." With a high muffled cry Mikey came, muscles straining against the ropes.

Feeling Mikey become even tighter, and climaxing because he told him to, brought Leo over the edge too.

For a few seconds Leo kept still, riding out the waves of his orgasm. As soon as he calmed down, he pulled out of Mikey, hurrying up to untie him.

When he was free, Leonardo wrapped his arms around his little brother, pulling him close as they laid down on his bed. The leader's face was flushed as he gently rubbed Mikey's arm and thigh, nuzzling him with a satisfied smile.

"Leo... that was... wow." Leo chuckled and kissed the younger turtle deeply before resting their foreheads together.

"Thanks for letting me do this..." Mikey grinned tiredly, snuggling into his big brother.

"Anytime bro."

"Mikey?"

Said turtle stopped the assault on the olive green neck in front of him as he looked up at Donatello.

"Hm?"

The genius blushed a little, averting his gaze from the bright blue gaze. Mikey smiled and put a hand to Don's cheek to make him look at him again.

"What is it?" Donnie smiled a little at the gentle expression.

"Can I try something?" Mikey blinked, tilting his head.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Donnie's smile changed to a more confident expression. With a rather quick movement he dislodged Mikey from the top of him and reversed their position.

"Do you trust me?" The genius asked instead of answering, nuzzling Mikey's beak.

"Of course." The answer came without missing a beat, making Donnie grin and pressing a kiss to his brother's lips.

It quickly became heated, and Mikey was caught of guard by Don's tongue pushing into his mouth rather aggressively. He tried to fight for dominance automatically, but Don's talented tongue made him see stars from a simple kiss.

Mikey's eyes opened when the kiss was broken, catching only a glimpse of Don's mischievous chocolate gaze before that sinful mouth attached to his neck. The sky blue orbs fluttered before closing completely as he tilted his head backwards to give Donnie more room.

The genius hummed in appreciation, nipping on the delicious warm skin before running his tongue over Mikey's pulse-point.

It was one of Mike's most erogenous zones. Having his neck touched or kissed like this was driving him crazy, eliciting soft sounds of pleasure from him. Donnie felt Mikey wiggle under him and blindly pinned his wrists to the mattress, rubbing their lower plastrons together. He found a sensitive spot and latched onto it, sucking until a nice big hickey was visible.

Donatello leaned back slightly to observe his work, churring at the sight under him. Mikey's face was deeply flushed, panting slightly, his bottom lip was caught sexily between his teeth as he looked up at his brother, the hickey standing out nicely on the sea-green skin.

The genius felt his heart flutter. Sure, he knew he had a certain power over his mates when they mounted him, arousing them further with his talented hands and dirty mouth, but this... He did this. He was solely responsible for the state his little brother was in.

A wave of desire washed over him. Donnie continued to rub their plastrons together, watching intently how Mikey's breath hitched at the movement and his face twisted in pleasure. No wonder Leo liked watching them so much if it looked like this.

Mikey tugged weakly against the grip Donatello had on his wrists, prompting the family medic to tighten it. With a sideways smile he shook his head, dipping down to catch the reddening bottom lip between his own teeth.

Then he ran his tongue over it to soothe the slight burn, gently engulfing his little brother in another kiss. Meanwhile he let go of Mikey's wrists to intertwine their fingers.

"Let me make love to you..." He whispered, nuzzling Mikey's beak.

The orange-banded turtle didn't know what to think. He's always thought Donnie preferred to be dominated. Apparently the genius wanted to try out something new. Well, Mikey wouldn't complain. So far it had felt pretty good.

"Y-Yeah." Mikey cleared his throat when he heard how squeaky he sounded. "Sure. All yours."

Donatello smiled, leaving butterfly kisses down the side of Mikey's face, making him giggle cutely. When he reached the neck again he took a deep breath of the tantalizing aroma before pressing open-mouthed kisses all over.

His hands started wandering from Mikey's own hands up his arms towards his shoulders, leaving a burning trail. The younger turtle squirmed a little as the exploring fingers danced over his sensitives sides, torn between giggling and moaning from Don's mouth on his neck.

Donnie churred, excitedly moving lower to grip Mikey's hips, his teeth grazing over the rapidly rising and falling plastron. He wondered what other lovely sounds he could pull from his brother. They were so different from when he was topping. Way more vulnerable.

When Don's mouth reached Mikey's hips he eyed the fading teethmarks on the inside of his thighs, undoubtedly the work of Leo, and smirked. Placing his mouth over it he licked one of the teethmarks close to the hip, holding his little brother firmly down as he started sucking, leaving a mark similar to the one on his nick.

"D-Donnie..." The needy moan elicited a churr from Don. The olive turtle couldn't resist any longer, licking at Mikey's parting slit, grinning when the cock tumbled out immediately. Teasing his brother further, he breathed against the length, still keeping a tight grip on the twitching hips.

"Donnie... please..." The genius found himself getting addicted to that sound already. Showing mercy, he took the tip of Mikey's cock into his mouth, ever so slightly sucking on the tip, humming at the taste of precome.

Without letting go of the hot treat Donnie grabbed for the tube of lube on the nightstand. He made quick work of coating his fingers with it, pressing one of them against the puckered entrance.

He took more of Mikey's length in as he pushed the first finger in, feeling exhilarated at the tightness surrounding it. Donnie gently pumped in and out, knowing from experience how much caution was necessary. They both always bottomed for their older brothers, so Mikey was used to this and didn't need much stretching. Still Don took care as he added a second finger, slowly scissoring and searching for that sweet spot.

Mikey tried wiggling his hips again, letting out cute moans and whines, a gasp escaping him when Don touched his prostate and deep-throated him at the same time.

"Please... I need you... Fuck me, Donnie..." Donatello moaned at the sound, slowly withdrawing his fingers and lifting his head off Mike's dick.

The genius knelt between Mikey's legs, almost coming from the sight alone.

Michelangelo was breathing hard, pupils dilated with need as he fixated Donnie with his gaze. One arm was twisted over his head, gripping the pillow hard while he bit on the knuckles of his other hand to keep himself quiet. His whole body was covered in sweat and trembling, his torso was arched slightly, as best as he could with his shell. His legs were spread wide for Donnie, his entrance twitching hypnotically and glistening from the lube.

"Give it to me... please..."

Don licked his lips, eyes not leaving his baby brother as he quickly coated his aching dick with more lube. Then he leaned forward to capture Mikey's lips in a kiss again, slowly pressing against his asshole, feeling it give in as Mikey relaxed more so he could slide in easily.

"Oh fuck..." Donnie cursed, squeezing his eyes shut as the tight heat engulfed his whole length.

"God Donnie... move..." Mikey's ass was clenching and unclenching around him, massaging his dick. With a low possessive growl Donnie pulled his hips back before slamming forward again, satisfied by the pleasured cry from his baby brother.

"You feel amazing..." Donnie praised, relishing in the feeling of the silken walls around him trying to get a grip on his dick, but the lube made it impossible. Donatello knew the feeling all too well, speeding up to strip his little brother of any control he had left.

Mikey was a moaning mess, his soft churrs mixing with Don's stronger ones. When his dick was being jerked in time with the genius' thrusts, he clamped hard on the length inside of him, coming with a surprised cry.

Donnie managed two more thrusts before he exploded inside his brother, filling him with his seed. He let out a deep breath, pulling out of Mikey before collapsing on his plastron as they tried to get their heartbeats under control again.

"Woah..." Mikey said after a while, hugging Donnie close to him. "Donnie... that was... woah..."

Donatello laughed, wiggling up to nuzzled Mikey's neck again enjoying the cute sounds his younger brother made.

"Does that mean you'll let me top more often?"

Mikey laughed. "Dude, you can top me whenever you want."

The television monolith was the only flickering light illuminating the main part of the lair. However, the two sole occupants weren't interested in whatever show was running.

Mikey was straddling Raph's lap, churring as he rubbed their cocks together.

The hothead's hand was tugging hard on the tails of Mike's mask, forcing him to tilt his head back, exposing it to Raph's mouth. The teeth grazing this sensitive are made him move closer, seeking more pleasure for his aching dick.

"Raph..." The needy moan brought a dark chuckle from Raphael. As soon as Mikey felt the grip on his mask lessen he scooted backwards on Raph's lap, intending to get to the ground so he could suck him off.

He was caught of guard by those calloused hands gripping his ass, and lifting him up. With a rather swift movement Mikey found himself on the couch, Raph hovering over him. For a second the smaller turtle mused that Raph must be really horny tonight if he wanted to go straight to fucking, when the hothead surprised him again by nuzzling his beak, in a loving way.

"Do you trust me?" A little wary at the unusually gentle behavior, Mikey blinked before grinning.

"Of course."

He was rewarded by a passionate kiss, more fitting for Raph's personality. Feeling rather needy that night, Mikey gripped the muscular shoulders, pulling him closer.

Raphael chuckled again at the desperation his baby brother displayed.

"Patience, babe. I wanna try something." Mikey's breath hitched when Raph slid down to kneel between his legs, pulling him closer to the edge of the couch.

Receiving a blowjob from Raph was something that didn't occur too often. So whenever the hothead was in the mood for it, Mikey enjoyed it to the fullest. However, the tongue barely grazed his twitching length before Raph's mouth moved lower.

Raphael's hands pushed the sea-green knees further apart, keeping a tight grip on them to keep the puckered entrance exposed.

Mikey shuddered as the hot breath hit his hole. Raph wouldn't-

He could barely finish his thought when the larger turtle pressed his tongue against the twitching ring of muscles.

"Oh!" Mikey bit his lip at the feeling, flushing deeply at the sound he made.

Encouraged by that reaction, Raph grinned and flicked his tongue out again and again, testing the waters. He was hypnotized by the way the muscle fluttered. Letting out a rumbling churr, Raphael pressed his face fully against Mikey's ass, his tongue hungrily dipping into the hole.

The youngster shuddered hard against the couch cushions, unable to keep the sounds of pleasure in.

He knew they fucked regularly, but this... this felt really intimate. Raphael was exposing him, stripping him of all defenses as he ate him out.

"R-Raphie... oh my god..." His hips twitched hard, but Raph's hands kept him in place. The nickname earned him a tight squeeze of his thighs and Raphael's tongue dove in wide, stretching him effectively.

The taste of Mikey, the way his body reacted, the addicting sounds... Raph couldn't help but continue to fuck his youngest mate with his tongue, starting to massage the perfectly shaped globes with his usually rough hands.

He often was too distracted by his own pleasure when one of his brothers sucked him off. And while he fucked either of them he rather focused on bringing them both off, or rather, staving off the impending orgasms until they begged for release.

From time to time he really enjoyed blowing his brothers, to see their reactions, loving how each of them would fall apart under his ministrations.

For a while now he wanted to try this out, after seeing it on one of the porn flicks on the internet. However, with Leo it was always rather rough between them, not that he was complaining.

He had wanted to try with Donnie the night before, but the genius had become rather riled up already when Raph grabbed his tail, so the hothead had been forced to skip this special kind of foreplay in order to get some real fun in. He had teased too much. So now with Mikey he's been determined.

"Raph... please..." Finding himself craving for more too, Raph pulled his tongue back, licking one last time over the now stretched hole before grabbing the lube from under the cushions, covering his throbbing shaft with a few good strokes.

Mikey's eyes were half-lidded with pleasure, desperate to be filled by his brother's cock. His breath was coming in harsh pants, and he sent Raph a lust-filled grin, grabbing his own butt cheeks and spreading them in invitation. He expected his brother to plunge into him, already bracing himself.

What he didn't expect was the gentle touch to his cheek. It made him look up in wonder, heart beating harder at the soft expression before he was kissed again. He could faintly taste himself on his brother's tongue and churred softly at the reminder.

Raph returned the churr and slowly pushed himself in inside his mate. He enjoyed feeling so close to Mikey, going slow felt more intimate.

Mikey whimpered and clenched around him, wanting him to move faster, but Raphael kept up the slow pace. He gently traced the hickeys and bitemarks littering the sea-green neck with a finger, made from himself and their other mates.

The beautiful sky blue orbs locked with amber ones at the touch, and the sea-green lips formed to a gentle smile automatically. Raph found himself mimicking it, going faster when he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Raphie... harder..."

The hothead leaned down to ravage Mikey's mouth again, complying. His hand found the younger one's cock, giving it a squeeze that set him off a second later. The pleasured cry was swallowed by Raph's mouth before the emerald turtle broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Mikey's as his own orgasm washed over him.

After coming down from their high, Mikey wrapped his arms around Raph's shoulders and his legs around his middle, giggling as he nuzzled his brother.

Raphael found himself chuckling, squeezing Mike's thighs.

"Don't call me Raphie."


End file.
